Unfortunate Soul
by Emrys90
Summary: "Help me take Deucalion down and I will help you with whom ever you need." BAMF!Stiles, Master Thief!Stiles, Threesome!M/M/M and M/M/F, Prison AU, Sorry Danny, No Hale Fire, No Werewolves, Fortune Teller!Jennifer, will add more later.


_***A/N* Honestly I blame my sister and that new Netflix show "Orange is the new Black" for this story. No Beta so all mistakes my own sorry. I own nothing but this story**_

_**.***_

_**Chapter 1:The Ties That Bind**_

_**Xxxxx**_

"Matt did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did. I'm going to check it out. You just concentrate on that safe; remember only the purple chip and nothing else." Matt said walking out the glass door.

Stiles look back at the safe in the wall. From outside he can hear the soft sounds of traffic, if he looked hard enough he could see the "_Hollywood"_ sign.

He finished with the third lock with a little pop. The middle of the three locks made a hissing sound and a panel moved to the side showing a fourth lock. "Fuck, hey Matt you said it only had three locks not four."

"Babe, just work your magic on it and get what we need." He said nearly out of breath.

"Umm why are you huffing and puffing?" Stiles said as he attached the wires to the fourth lock and started working on the program.

"There was two security guards, but don't worry their asleep now. You need to speed it up babe we got maybe four minutes till their back-up came. Ten minutes to get to the rendezvous point and trust me when I say you don't want to piss off this client. They call her "_The Silver Death."_

"Wow so cool! Were working for a women with a very creative name. Maybe she only won silver in every competition she did." Stiles said with sarcasm. He started on the third code as he took a drink of Monster Absolute Zero.

"Say what you want, but at least she got in the top three unlike a certain hacker I know. Now would you hurry up and get the dam chip." Matt said rounding the corner and saw that Stiles isn't there anymore. All his stuff is gone, but the safe is still open.

"Dam it Sty for once close the dam safe." Matt walked up to the safe and looked inside; all four chips have been removed and replaced with dummy chips. "STILES!"

"You know I'm right here, you don't have to shout." Stiles said popping his head in the doorway.

"What did I tell you about-"

"FREEZE!"

Stiles looked behind him and saw two men in suits walking with guns at the ready. He looked down the other corridor and saw two more walking with guns also pointed at him. As the men approached both Stiles and Matt placed their hand on their heads and started to get on their knees.

When two of the guys got close Matt grabbed one of the guns and pulling the guy down. At the same time Stiles wrapped a small mesh cord around the man's left foot and pulled it, tripping him over. Matt pulled the gun away and shot one of the standing guys in the head and then aimed the gun at the man he took down.

Stiles tossed one end of his cord at the gun as it wrapped right where the hammer was, blocking it from hitting the gun and going off. He pulled and the gun was jerked from the man's hand and Stiles caught it. He pointed the gun at the man's thighs and shot both leaving clean shots. He then reported the process with the other man.

Stiles was jerked up and he was about to fight back when he saw Matt. Matt pushed him forward and he stumbled over the two men. He turned around and saw that Matt had killed the two men that he had. Matt just grabbed his shoulder and shoved him again, "Move we will talk about this later."

Once they got to the rooftop Stiles looked back and barley caught the suit that Matt tossed at him, "Don't forget to bring your pack. What did you do with the other chips?"

"Of course I will and I got them why?" Stiles said pulling up the bottom part.

"Well I think she would like them. Don't forget to tuck in your limbs to speed up and if you want to take a sharp turn. Also remember-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now hurry up I think I hear sirens." Stiles said as he zipped up his suit and walked back to the door.

Matt shrugged and ran to the edge of the building and flipped off. Once his body straightened out he extened his arms, spread his legs letting the webbing out and the wind picked him up. Stiles counted to ten and the door burst opened.

Two guards came out guns at the ready. Stiles started to run to the edge. "NO DON'T!" Yelled one of the guards. Once he got to the ledge Stiles twisted on his foot and did a backflip. Both guards looked on with a dumbfound face full of shock.

Stiles straighten his body and copied Matt's movements. After the wind picked his body up he drifted to the right direction. After a while Matt came into view along with a helicopter not that far to his left.

"Dude we got a copper on us. Do you think you could, oh I don't know mess with it?" Matt's voice said threw his Bluetooth.

"Do I look like a fucking wizard? Just...how long till we get there?" Stiles said bringing his arms and legs together, increasing his speed to catch up.

"If we don't lose them then we lose our client and you know what that means." Matt said as Stiles pulled up next to him and extended his arms and legs.

"Fine, but we better be getting paid real good for this shit. Give me two minutes." Stiles closed his arms and legs and curled into a ball. He then pulled out a small gun and fired at the helicopter.

A small metal rope was attached to the gun and the other end got somewhere inside the helicopter. Stiles hit the button on the side and the gun started to pull him in. Once he was close a guy pulled him inside.

Matt watched as the plane jerked and started to move at a ninety degree angle before he saw Stiles jump out of the chopper. Stiles aimed and shot at the closest building ledge. Once it caught he swung himself up and looked very much like spider man.

He was almost made a half circle when the wire cut and Stiles started to free fall. He extened his arms and legs and the up current pushed him high up. He pulled his body close and shot for Matt, "Dude did you see that! I was like fucking spider man and I almost pissed my pants!"

"Ew and where did you learn how to do all that?"

"Mostly James Bond, Spider-Man, Bourne, Power Rangers and Batman."

"Yet ask him to hit on someone for a distraction and he can't think of one sexy thing to say."

"That was one time and she was intimidating."

"Right, anyways we are close get ready because its going to be in a greenhouse."

"Joy. You know I dislike them."

Matt didn't say anything as he swayed to the left and there it was. A greenhouse on the side of a building and the window was conveniently open. Matt entered first and Stiles followed soon after.

Stiles ran into a thick net and it dragged him to the ground. He looked around and saw two giant guys walking up to them with really big knives. Matt reached over and placed his hand over Stiles' trying to calm him down.

Once they were freed, one of them grabbed Stiles and snatched his pack off. He tossed Stiles down and walked up to a woman and handed her the pack. She was about five foot seven with dirty blonde hair. She had on tight blue jeans, black boots, tight crimson shirt and a nice leather dark brown jacket.

"I see you took all the chips instead of just the one, why is that?" She asked walking up to a now standing Stiles.

"I replaced them all so that when they turned on the systems it would shut the whole mainframe down. Then it will delete any trace we were their, no cameras and no sensors tripped. Its called Echo." Stiles said looking proud of himself.

She smirked and dropped the chips and stomped them out till they were tiny little pieces. "I like the way you work. Saw what you can do, where did you learn that?"

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but I don't know you well enough." Stiles said to her as she walked up to him and wrapped her thumb and pointer finger along his cheek bone.

"How about you take down two more clients for me and bring me the chips? Whittemore Inc. was nothing compared to Argent Industry or Hale Bio Labs. Think you can take the other two down?"

Stiles looked her in the eye and thought about it. On one hand taking down them would be a treat, but on the other their is more of a personal client, "Argent I accept, put me close to Deucalion and his business. Then you got a deal."

"No St-"

"Shut up Matt and let me deal with this."

The woman released him and cocked an eyebrow at what Stiles said. "Apparently I have been dealing with the wrong fag. So Sty-"

"Stiles to you and I'm no fag. I much prefer Dom if you got to place me in anything." Stiles said not backing down from her.

"Oh well now that's new. Think you can Dominate me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Do you want me to really break you down and build you up to my own expectations?"

"Hahaha, I like this boy." She turns around and takes two steps forward only to turn around and bitch slap him across the face. Stiles takes the hit and smiles a her. "Well I do like a challenge. Come with me, Max do see that Mr. Deahler here is taken care of."

Stiles looked over and saw the look Max gave Matt. He wanted to throw up on the spot, "No he is to sit and watch. After all we are a deal package or am I not worth your time? Because I can tell you that if he isn't with me then were against you. You might pass up the best thing that might ever happen to you."

"How dare you! Who the fuck do you think that you are?!" The woman said walking up to Stiles and wrapping her fingers around his throat. She squeezed till his face was dark red and yet he still didn't go to his knees or try to stop her.

"Please don't kill him!" Matt said struggling against Max.

"Bow to me you filthy bitch!" She yelled.

Stiles felt everything start to get numb and his vision started to blur. He could hear the echos of his fellow class mates yelling at him to give and go home, but he didn't fold. He fought off unconsciousness till he felt her grip start to lose its grip.

The woman let go and smiled, "Thought I heard of you before, your Gemin 'Stiles' Stilinski. The one cadet that entered the academy at an early age and had Officer Kali as a Leader right. If memory serves you pissed her off and she held you like I just did, but for ten minutes. If what they say is true you not only kicked her ass, but fucked her husband Ennis."

"I don't know how you know that, but its all true." Stiles said with a rough voice.

"Then its true that you also turned the court case from locking you up to a dishonorable discharge. How?" The woman asked looking him up and down.

"I think that if you want answers your going to have Matt in with us and no one can touch him. He is mine and that is how it will stay." Stiles said walking up to Max and glaring at him. Max flinched back and Matt tilted his head to the side and never picked his eyes off the ground.

The woman nodded at Max and he let Matt go. Matt fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Stiles' legs nuzzling his crotch. Stiles let his left hand run in Matt's hair and with his left tilt his head up, "Remember I promised no one will have you as long as your with me."

"Well that's touching two fags talking like they are allowed to." Max said.

Stiles reacted faster then everyone thought he could. He punched Max in the throat and snapping his fingers Matt let go as Stiles kicked Max right in the ribcage. Quickly followed by a kick to the balls and lastly Stiles snapped again and Matt was standing close to him, never looking up.

"So deal or no deal you got ten seconds till I make that decision for you."

The woman nodded and walked away. Stiles looked at Matt and wrappend his fingers around the back of Matt's neck, "Just enjoy the show and if your good I might let you fuck me while she is tied up, deal?"

Matt smiled and nodded. They both followed the woman down a hallway and to a big solid oak door. She opened it and they all stepped in. The door closed and locked on its own and the woman walked to the bed and sat down.

"So how did you know who I was? I know you could have got my files, but something tells me that you knew who I was once you saw me." Stiles walked to the bed and let go of Matt.

The woman smiled at him, "You remeber General Aiden correct?" She waited for Stiles to nod, "Well I was his wife. He caught Deaton and I together about two weeks after your...dismissal."

"Dr. Deaton?!" Stiles staired at her with his jaw banging a bit. "Wait that would make you...Kate A...A...sorry I forgot your last name."

"Its not important now Stiles. Put your pet away so we can play." She said kissing him and un-doing her pants.

Stiles walked Matt to one of the big couches and pointed at it. Matt walked up to it and before he sat down Stiles slapped his ass, gripped it and pulled him in to a heated kiss, "Remember what I said. I love you babe."

"Yes Sir and I love you too."

Stiles made it to the bed and removed his shoes and pulled both his pants and boxers down. He wiggled his butt at Matt and looked over his shoulder. Matt was blushing deep red and palmed his trapped dick.

Stiles grabbed Kate by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He spread her legs apart and leaned down. He flicked her clit with his tongue and then dragged it up to her hip. He nibbled and licked for a bit then continued to drag his tongue over her navel and pass her left nipple.

He bit on her collarbone as he started sliding his fingers up and down her clit. She moaned and grabbed his ass. She squeezed his cheeks and pulled them apart giving Matt a view. Stiles hummed as he felt her finger nail skim over his hole.

"Can your pet come and join? I really want to feel his tongue on my fingers and his dick in you." Kate asked.

Stiles moaned at the thought and called Matt over. Matt jumped off the couch and ran to them. He feel to his knees and let Kate pull his face to Stiles' ass. Matt licked vigorously while Kate pushed two fingers in Stiles' hole.

Both Kate and Stiles moaned because while Kate was fingering him and Matt was licking him, he was pushing two fingers in her pussy and his pinky in her ass. They finger fucked one another till there was a banging on the door.

Kate pushed them off and Stiles pulled back. She opeded the door not hiding her naked body, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Madame, D.W. called and said he will be here in one hour." The guard said.

"Fuck! Okay get the jet ready and have two passports for both of my associates." Kate said slaming the door.

She walked over to the closest and pulled out a red robe that had a single purple flower on the back. "You want Deucalion right? I don't care why, but if you want him you will do the Argent job in France and then I will help you with Deucalion. Am I understood? Oh and your still doing Hale or I will sell you out to the government got me?"

Stiles looked up at her afer he fixed his shirt and zipped up his pants. "Roger, Roger Madame."

_***A/N* So please tell me what you think. Oh and all characters are 20 years old + so that way nothing is under age. Thank you for reading and Blessed Be. ***_


End file.
